Semiconductor devices are increasing in layout density. Fin-type manufacturing techniques are employed to create non-planar structures on a semiconductor substrate. In these techniques, a semiconductor “fin” is formed, which facilitates formation of the gate of a device. Device density can be increased because the channel, source, and/or drain can be raised out of the semiconductor substrate, which reduces potential current leakage from the device. Accordingly, a device manufactured according to such a technique is often referred to as a fin-shaped field effect transistor (FinFET).